


Complex

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, OOC, because Yi curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Yi is finding it quite hard to stay around Yasuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I forgot to post it.

Yi had developed a complex to the sound of the door creaking open and clicking shut with the sound of the metal lock turning. He flinched, head tipping towards the foyer as he listened to the inevitable sound of bare feet slapping softly against the cherry wood of the home. The voice that accompanied the footsteps was what sent the swordsman into a state of apprehension for the near future.

He wasn't wincing at the beautiful, low voice that Yasuo had been gifted with, more like what he said. Or, maybe lack of was more accurate. It had gone from comfortable silence with some enjoyable small talk sprinkled in, along with some intense staring that lead to laughter and grins. But now?

Suffocatingly quiet afternoons. If one wanted to talk, they never did, even if they opened their mouth. The words just sat on the tip of their tongues, the questions not asked, thus never answered. 

It could be argued that Yi still harbored hatred for the Ronin for his betrayal. Alas, he knew of the ex-Noxian Riven and what she could do. He believed Yasuo was innocent. It was why the Ronin currently resided in the swordsman’s home instead of on the ground outside. It had been too simple for the Ronin, in Yi’s eyes, to convince the Wuju Master to let him stay.

It could also be argued that the two men having kissed just weeks earlier was causing tangible sexual tension. Yi knew that's what it was. He couldn't confront Yasuo about it, though. They had deemed it too awkward and embarrassing to discuss it. 

Yi sighed. Thinking about it gave him a headache. He filled up his glass with more saké, handing the bottle over to Yasuo as well. “I'm not the only one feeling a bit odd, am I?” Yasuo inquired, breaking the stiflingly heavy silence that shrouded the table they were seated at. Yi shook his head, taking a deep breath. 

“I'm the one making you uncomfortable, though, right?” Yasuo asked, Yi nodding. The Ronin shot him a sad smile.

“I'll be on my way, then, Yi. Thank you for letting me stay and keeping me off the ground,” Yasuo said. He stood up, grabbing his katana. 

“Hopefully, I'll see you around,” he said, walking to the door. He tossed the key to Yi, but the Wuju swordsman was too fixated on Yasuo to see. He could only describe the moment as slow motion, watching as the moment went by agonizingly sluggish, watching the Ronin close the door as Yi sat still in disbelief.

And realized how much of an idiot he was being. He jerked to his feet, hearing the chair clatter to the floor, giving no fucks. He swiftly opened the door and ran through. He had overestimated how far down the path Yasuo would be. “Shit-” he cursed, trying to stop himself before running into the Ronin’s back.

Yasuo turned around, but only to be hit in the chest. “God damn, Yi,” Yasuo coughed out, breath slightly wheezy. 

“Sorry, Yasuo…” Yi mumbled, face flaming. Yasuo just shook his head, breathing still labored. 

“It’s nothing. But what was that sprint? I was out of the door for about two seconds,” Yasuo asked, breathing labored now for a different reason.

“I didn't want to leave it on that. I should've talked to you.” 

Yasuo was smirking now, hands around Yi’s waist. The more lean swordsman hadn't noticed. “We don't need to talk at all, Yi,” Yasuo said. He tilted the Wuju Bladesman’s chin up, their eyes meeting. 

Yi was the one to close the gap. His lips felt the same from last time, Yi thought, but they tasted so much better. When they broke apart, Yi looked up at the Ronin, eyes slightly shining. “Come back inside.” 

Yasuo grinned, allowing himself to be guided by Yi.


End file.
